


Promised

by SweetBlackay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBlackay/pseuds/SweetBlackay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden and Derek had a huge fight. The pack is worried. They really need to talk about it and make up so that they can stay forever together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

“I got x = 2”  
Lydias head went up. “Did you say 2?” Malia nodded hesistantly.  
The banshee narrowed her eyes and glanced at the rest of the pack which is gathered in her living room. “Did somebody helped her?”  
Scott, Stiles, Kira, Danny, Isaac and Allison were just as surprised but smiled with clear relief on their faces. “Nope.” Stiles said with a wide grin.  
“Derek?”, demanded Lydia to know with a warning undertone. The born werewolf rolled his eyes and set his glare on Lydia. “No.”, he grunted and went back to ignore the pack.  
“Well then ladies and gentlemen! Malia officially understands math!”  
Malias hesitation disappeard and a smile broke out on her face. “Yes!!”, she yelled with a fist bump. She fell full of joy into Stiles arms and hugged him a little too tight. “I did it!”  
The Stilinski grinned while hugging his girlfriend right back. Derek watched them with a dark glare he was absolutely not in the mood for joy and success.  
Scott regarded the Alpha with shrewd eyes he could actually smell the frustrated scent Derek gave away. But all of this was Dereks very own fault.  
Derek messed up with Braeden. Derek initiated the fight and Derek yelled ‘I don’t care’ as Braeden threatened to leave.  
Now here they are. The pack trying to help Malia because there’ll be finals and Derek who could’ve helped too was brooding in the armchair of Lydia’s Mom. Nothing accomplished and too stubborn to call Braeden.  
“It doesn’t matter she went to Paris to help one of her old friends!”, he yelled as Scott and Stiles had urged him to fix this. To fix two years relationship with a badass mercenary. Well Braeden did not call either so the situation remained like this. With Braeden out of the country and Derek brooding every day.

  
Though the worst was that this fight started last week, Derek and Braeden fought often but not for this long. Never this long. Usually they were at the make up sex part in about two hours. But this seemed to be serious.  
Scott was worried. The pack was worried because they really started to love Braeden. For some of them it wasn’t easy but she still became pack. The girls took her immediately in and the boys stayed a little bit wary bot not for long.  
Braeden had been very useful and had lots of information about bigger packs and influental individuals. The McCall-Pack achieved actually a lot in the past year and are now quite known and feared. Braeden formed a very good friendship with Allison, they aren’t best friends but they understood each other quite well. They had bonded over weapons just like Braeden and Malia had bonded over a fast killing regarding the current enemy.  
So yeah, the pack loved Braeden she had a important place in the pack. It wasn‘t the same without Braeden, Derek wasn‘t the same without Braeden.  
He missed her so freaking much that he hardly slept this week. He dreamed of her touch and her voice. Still the worst was her scent in the loft, in their bed. Sometimes he even prefers Peters apartment than staying in his own. Smelling his girlfriend everywhere but not being able to touch or even see her drives him crazy.  
  
“Derek?” Kira asked quietly while Lydia went back studying with Malia, Danny and Isaac are arguing which movie to watch next. Allison and Kira watched Derek with a worried frown. “Are you alright?”  
The wolf was about to give them a mean reply because how could he be alright?  
However Scotts phone rang. That wasn’t unusual especially since Scott rebuild the relationship to Jackson who was still in London. Jackson called sometimes and checked up on the pack it was weird for Kira and Malia who didn’t know Jackson. But now they have some weird aquaintanceship or soft friendship going on. Listening to their phone calls with Jackson was kind of hilarious and cute.  
Anyway Scotts phone ringing was still weird for Derek and quite suspicious because Jackson called last week and everyone else was here. Scotts Mom was with his Dad and Stiles father out for dinner and since Stiles’ phone was mute Derek knew this call was not related to their parents. Jackson didn’t call weekly he has his own pack and didn’t want to seem clingy.  
The suspicion grew as Stiles threw Derek a weird look and Scott left the room. He even left the house to take this call. Derek knew who calle the second the ringing stopped. Jumping out of the armchair and going after Scott, he completely ignored Stiles calling him.  
  
“I understand.” Scott muttered leaning at the house wall a frown appearing on his face. “But what did they want?”, he inquired glowering down on the porch floor.  
Derek stepped out onto the porch and listened quietly his suspicioin  was right.  
Braeden was on the phone talking to Scott about business. Some hunters in Sacramento. Scott scanned Derek with his alpha eyes the beta knew not to say a word or to intervene. So the Hale listened quietly knowing that his girlfriend must be in France helping her friend but for all that was looking out for her pack by collecting information.  
“I took care of it but stay alerted.”, she announced. Derek stiffened while Scotts watched the street in which Lydia lived with a confused look. “What do you mean? Derek told me you went to France to your friend.”  
“Yes I returned five days ago. I’m at the border of the town. I passed Sacramento and got rid of some pent up aggression.”, she explained lightly. “How is he? Still brooding?”  
“Uh…” Scott responded smartly.  
“Malia messaged me that she can’t bear that sad scent anymore and Allison is actually worried.” Scott turned his back on Derek and smiled a little bit. “Yeah, he is miserable.” Feeling the glare in his back Scott went on. “You should come back. We’re at Lydias.”  
A hum went trough the phone, Dereks heart stuttered. Braeden always did that when she didn’t know what to say.  
Always when she was a little bit clueless or actually helpless.  
Always did this after she came so hard that she almost falls asleep right after she calmed down a little bit.  
“He misses you.”  
“I miss him too still… ” Derek swallowed as he heard her becoming speechless. None of them told anyone what they fought about, it was an accident that topic even came up. An accident which ended in the biggest fight they ever had. Fortunately no one witnessed it.  
After Braeden left still fuming and Derek watching her leave without saying a single word, he’d gone to the pack meeting and simply told their pack mates that Braeden wouldn‘t come. Only two days later she messaged him where she’d ran off exactly. That they had a huge fight was found out by Malia and Stiles a day after.  
“Come on Braeden. We miss you too, you know? Malia succeded in math today!”  
“She did?”  
“Hell yeah she did. Now we work on her little problems and hope that she’ll make it just fine trough the finals.”  
A laugh went trough the phone. Derek cringed.  
Seeing Braedens smirk or grin isn’t unusual but to make her laugh was way harder than one might think. A confident girl like her had her own humor and only laughed when she was truly and genuinely happy. “I am really happy for her. She needs this.”  
Scott peeks at Derek over his shoulder and mumbles: “And you and Derek need each other.”  
Derek rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin, he knew instanly that Braeden must have done the same because she groaned exhausted. “You are so corny I think I am going to forbid you to intervene in my relationship. My relationship is too hardcore for this ‘you need each other’ crap.”  
Scott gasped and regarded Derek - who desperately did not want to laugh out loud - with a glare. “I am trying to help, Dude!”  
“Did you just called my ‘Dude’, McCall?”, Braeden demanded to know. Scott opened his mouth to explain but Derek signaled him with his finger to his lips to keep quiet.  
“Okay you know what? I’ll be there in ten. I am going to finish you!”  
“Wh-Wh-What?! W-Wait! Braeden!!” But she already hung up. Sighing Scott turned to Derek who had a smug grin on his face.    
“You know she only called to check up on you?”, Scott told him with a meaningful look. Derek shrugged and went back into the house.  
As soon as he stepped into the living room Malias and Isaacs heads shot up to look at Derek. He knew what their looks meant, that he finally stopped reeking of sadness and anger. The wolf didn’t know why but hearing her voice helped with the sadness and knowing that she would be here in about ten minutes smootherd his anger.  
Now he was just relieved and excited to finally see and touch her.  
  
Six minutes later every wolf in Lydias house tensed for a second but went back to their task to discuss what they should order. Derek didn’t react in anyway or said one word. Though he knew that they’ve must heard Braedens bike a few blocks away and that they must have heard Dereks heartbeat rise.  
Kira perked up as Braeden stopped her bike in front of Lydias house and Stiles, Danny and Lydia frowned as she began hammering on the door.  
Danny looked around curious. “Danger?”  
“Open up, McCall! I will rip you a new one!” Braeden yelled and kept hammering on the door. Kira casts Scott with a confused look. “Shoudln’t she rip Derek a new one?”  
Whereas Lydias lips pressed into a thin line. “I don’t care who she wants to hurt but I am definitely going to hurt her if she doesn’t stop to abuse this door.”, she growled and stood up to open her.  
Stiles followed and a second later Malia too. Derek stayed still and didn’t dare to move. However he listened quietly.  
  
“Have you lost your …-”  
“Save it, Lydia!”, Braeden retorts dryly.  
“Whoa Braeden, you look…”, Stiles started but stopped immediately. Derek frowned what was going on. Was Braeden hurt? Did she lost an arm or a leg? Did somebody beat her up? A growl rumbled in his chest.  
Of course he couldn’t resist to run into the hall and find her. To actually see her und check on her.  
Stiles and Lydia stood behind Braeden and observing her impressed. Braeden wasn’t dressed in her usual dark camouflage attire which was fashionable and useful.  
She wore white shorts and a white tank top. Simple but yet something comepletely new. Still the most important right now was that she was safe and healthy and with all her important body parts.  
Her eyes were a little bit glazed Derek wanted to believe that she is about to cry to see him because he certainly feels this way.  
“Hey.” she greets him. He didn’t answer all words were stuck in his throat. The mecenary waited for a respond but as she didn’t get one she smiled a little bit uncomfortable. “I came her to kill, Scott. This fool called me dude I hate that.” Derek still couldn’t form any words.  
“Why isn’t he saying something?”, Isaac whispered curiously.  
“Maybe his throat is hoarse.”, Scott replies uselessly.  
“I think he is just so happy to see her again.”, Allison mumbled under her breath.  
And yes. Allison wass right. He wass happy to see her again. Finally after a whole week. He thought she might left him for a hot french guy who is not involved in this entire supernatural mess. Who was able to give her whatever she wanted. Who could open up and talk about his feelings freely.  
“You guys got something to do?” Braeden demanded to know with a steady voice and an intense glare at Lydia, Stiles and Malia who just stood there and watched.  
“Not really.” Lydia chimed ruthless.  
Braeden raised an eyebrow at that and threw Derek a questioning glance. The Hale smiled a bit but took a few steps toward the banshee, human and werecoyote. “I think Malia should work more on her algebra and trigonometry. Right?” With his regained ability to talk, he tried to reason them with logical aspects back into the living room so that Braeden and he could talk.  
Stiles coughed awkwardly. “You know what? You are right. Come on Malia, let’s do some more studying and Lydia does some more teaching and I do some more annoying and arguing about eating chinese.”  
“I will not eat chinese!”, Isaac yelled furiously.  
“Yes you will, my dear!”, Stiles responded in a deep voice like he’d imitate Bill Cosby.  
Braeden watched how Stiles dragged the twto girls to the living room and then eyed her boyfriend up. He looked tired but otherwise fine. She tried to fix herself up as good as she could because those last seven days had been hell for her. Sleep did not came easily and she hated to admit the she missed this emotionally constipated idiot way too much.  
“We should talk.” Derek suggested. Braeden nodded and pointed at the stairs to signal that they should talk upstairs. Nodding Derek followed Braeden up the stairs into a bedroom. After taking the interior in he knew it was Lydias room.  
  
Isaac looked up to the ceiling. “Don’t bother. My walls are quite thick.”  
Danny frowned. “Is your room soundproof?”  
“No, just moved to my sisters room with the thicker walls so my mom wouldn’t here my screaming.” Kira looked up to. “I really want to know what they fought about. It must be very serious.” With a snort Stiles took his phone and started to dial the number from the delivery service. “Derek choked when he saw her. So yeah it’s fucking serious. Maybe he proposed.”  
Malia perked up with a excited smile. “Mating?`”  
“No, Malia. Marriage!”, Allison explained right away. The werecoyote frowned a little bit and wondered if it wasn’t the same. “Weres do mate too. Mating is for life and so if marriage. Scott didn’t you mate, Allison?” she asked bluntly. Scott was torn from his deep thoughts about the couple upstairs and regarded Malia with  surprised eyes. “What?”  
Allison blushed and Kira looked awkwardly around. A year ago the hunter came back from France and was genuinely happy for Scott and Kira. Even though Kira felt weird when Scott told her that Allison was still pack she didn’t put a tantrum over it. The friendship she developed with Allison was way too awesome and Scott wasn’t a problem. Except questions like these of course.  
“Did you mate Allison before you fell for Kira? How could you let Allison leave you?” Even Danny and Isaac seemed to be curious about this questions. Lydia rolled her eyes and picked a movie because she was done studying.  
“Uh…” Scott stuttered and he cast a panicked glare at his best friend who frowned slightly. Stiles didn’t know if he should intervene or if he could. “Malia, maybe you…”  
But Allison took a deep breath and smiled. “No he did not, Malia.”  
Malia pondered about the answer and nodded. The topic was done for her and Scott regarded Allison with a grateful look. Kira smiled at the both of them and was relieved that this was her pack; her best friends. Especially as she came up with the same curiostiy as the werecoyote. “Malia did you mate, Stiles?”  
“Wh-Wha-What?! That’s private!”, Stiles shouted promptly.  
Danny and Isaac chuckled while Malia shrugged. “I tried but he wants to wait.”, she replied while rolling her eyes. Stiles sighs with red cheeks and tries to ignore the laughter of the pack.  
“What?” Malia asked around more then confused.  
  
Braeden stood in the middle of the room, observing Derek curious as he leaned against the door. “Don’t worry. I won’t run away.”, she murmured  
Derek snorts. “You mean like last time? When we were in the middle of a fight and you just took off?”  
“Oh fuck you, Hale!” The woman shouted with glazed eyes she knew she shouldn’t have done it but it happened and she couldn’t change the past. “I told you where I was!”  
“Yeah, after two days!” Derek hissed at her and walked a few steps toward her. “Do you even know how worried I was? My wolf practically paced the entire 48 hours! I was looking for you in the woods, in the town and the town over. But… But I couldn’t find you!”  
Braedens heartbeat went up and her posture was very tense. Tearing up she tried to cover it up, knowing that she is doing a bad a job at it. Not a single tear will fall, she decided in her head. Crying wasn’t an option right now and being guilty either except that she actually was.  
“I thought you were fucking dead!”, he growled in addition to that he got very close too. His claws were out and his eyes glowed. Derek could feel his canines lenghten and his wolf howling inside of him. His wolf was more forgiving than his human side.  
While his wolf wanted to kiss and touch Braeden, his human side wanted to yell at her and be angry with her.  
Nonetheless he would never hurt Braeden they just needed to talk about a few things. He might hear her heart just fine but he couldn’t smell any feelings which wasn’t unusual. Braeden wasn’t just a mercenary in the world of supernatural creatures she also was able to handle any vibes she gives off. Like right now. Covering up her scent; building up a wall around her so he couldn’t smell any emotion. The slight scent of guilt was there but nothing else.  
“And then this cheap message.” Growling he averted his gaze.  
With a frown Braeden takes the sight in how her boyfriend tried to stay in controle of his wolf. That he got worked up over her sudden France visit was to be expected but not all this hurt in his eyes.  
“Sorry,”, she muttered with a tight voice. “I am sorry. But I needed time! You threw this topic at me like… I…. uhm… I wasn’t prepared for it okay.”  
Derek heard how her heart stuttered and his growl got louder his girlfriend just waved him off. Not afraid at all but a little bit annoyed. “Okay. I may have been prepared. But still I wasn’t prepared that you would be so dedicated to this.”  
“I am a werewolf!”  
“So? Does every werewolf wants to have children so badly!?” she yelled at him. Right into his face. “You asked me if I wanted to have children and I said no! Why can’t you just… accept it?!“ Her walls which protected her scent went down for a millisecond but that was enough for Derek to catch a whiff of her feelings. Braeden was scared.  
  
Isaac choked on his coke and looked up to the ceiling in surprise. Scott stiffened and Malias face lighted up. “What’s up?”, Danny asked slighty distracted from the movie they watched. The non-weres could here nothing out of Lydias room but Scott, Isaac and Malia were able to catch a few things here and there.  
“What are they talking about?`”, Kira inquiried.  
“Breeding.”, Malia concluded with a bright smile.  
  
Derek stumbled a few steps backward but Braeden already knew what Derek knew. Her heartbeat went through the roof and her eyes widened. “Don’t.” she warned him with a glare.  
“What…”  
“Don’t say it.”  
“But Braeden, why are you….”  
“Derek shut up! Just shut up for a second!” Braeden snapped and went with her hand trough her hair until she noticed her ponytail. Anygrily she ripped the ribbon of her head and buried her hands in her black hair. It’s obvious what Derek had smelt she cursed in her head that she couldn’t feel any other feeling stronger than the fear. She was so afraid.  
“I am sorry okay? But don’t you understand what you are expecting from me?”, she whispered softly her dark eyes looking for his green ones. “I can’t do this.”  
Derek knew this. She’d said it all the time during their fight last week. ‘I can’t do this. I just can’t!’  
  
 _“Why not?!”_  
 _“Leave it, Derek.”_  
 _“How could I? You are lying right into my face?! I can hear it! You want children!”_  
 _“No I don’t!“ Lie. “And if you want them so badly then go have one but I can’t do it!”_  
 _“Tell me why you‘re lying!”_  
 _“No!”_  
 _“You are so pathetic! Expecting me to trust you everytime but you can’t even trust me with a simple answer. You are an hypocrite, Braeden. You are a drity liar.”_  
 _At that the mercenary did not know what to say she just took one of the books on the table and threw it at him. “Oh fuck you, Hale!”_  
  
“The only thing I understand is that you were lying and you still are.” Derek muttered and folded his arms. He took Braedens uncertain look in until her hands left her hair. Her eyes didn’t glaze anymore her heartbeat calmed down. Her expression got cold and calculating.  
“If you cannot accept this answer then leave. Go.” Meeting his glare with one of her own cold glares, left her cold and Derek knew that she meant it. She wanted him to leave. But not the room or the house. She wanted him to leave her.  
His wolf was not down for that. Actually as soon as Braeden said those words and Derek fully realized what she meant,he completely wolfed out.  
  
A roar echoes trough the entire house and left the walls shaking. “What’s going on?” Allison looked around with a catious gaze. Scotts eyes turned red as he heard Derek.  
“Shouldn’t we go up there and help them?”, Kira wondered but Lydia shook her head. “They can work it out.” she replied but did not seem that confident.  
“I don’t think we should worry. We all know Braeden can handle Derek even at his worst.”, Scott tried to calm the group and distract them from the happenings upstairs.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Braeden boomed while holding a wolfed out Derek down on Lydias bed. Sitting on his hips and holding a gun over his head. They both know that she probably wouldn’t shoot but even if the bullets weren’t dangerous for Derek.  
“Don’t you dare do that ever again!”  
A growl vibrated trough Dereks body and his yellow glowing eyes shined trough the badly lit room.  
“I hate it.”  
Derek knew that she hated nothing more than being roared at in a fight because it made her feel like some inferior woman without further meaning. Like a roar could convince her to anything. She wasn’t an animal even though she loved the animal in her boyfriend.  
So yeah after that roar Braeden put Derek down. “What are you so upset about? You can’t trust me.” Summing it up and being serious about her words. “Those were your own words so leave! Leave me. Leave everything!”  
“No! I’ll never leave you. Never.” Derek grunted while glowering at her. It was hard to understand him with his fangs fully out but she knew what he meant. She always understood him even without words. The problem was Braeden was slightly too complicated for Derek especially with her walls up and her lies.  
“Okay. Then stay. But…”  
“What are you so afraid of? Why can‘t you trust me with the truth?”  
Frowning she put the gun down next to Dereks head and sighed heavily. “I know you, Braeden. With you walls up or down. I know what you want.” Averting her gaze she folded her arms still sitting on his hips. There was even a little pout on her face.  
“You want children and stop denying it. Stop lying when you know that I know when you are lying.”  
Gripping her chin, he turned her so she had to face him. “Tell me the truth. Now.”  
Blinking at his bright green eyes made Braeden more than uncomfortable. The fear to tell him the truth was now more present than before. Maybe the lying had been stupid but she knew that the the lie would be always better than thre truth.  
“Braeden.” How he said her name, made her close her eyes. There was so much love in his voice. So many different feelings like hurt, frustration, fear.  
“I don’t want to have children with you, Derek.”  
Derek tensed completely his wolf went rigid and according to Braedens heartbeat, she was honest this time. The pain, the rejection, the… “It’s not you in particular it’s just…”  
“Save it.”, he grunted and sat up. “What?” Braeden looked at him surprised. “You wanted…”  
“I wanted the truth. That was the truth, no need to explain it. I will leave.”  
“What?! Derek…” He tried to stand up but Braeden gripped his throat hard and pressed him back down onto the bed. “Don’t you dare to leave. Let me explain!”  
“Why!? You don’t love me!”  
“Are you insane of course I love you! I just don’t want to hurt my babies!”  
Derek regarded her with a puzzled gaze. “What the hell are you even talking about? You don’t want children with me!”  
The mercenary snorted. “Yes! Because we both lost our families early, Derek.”, she yelled. “We lost them thanks to the life we live. This life is not suited for children and it will never be. If I have children with a supernatural creature my newfounded family will be stuck. I don‘t know if I can do that, Derekl”  
Slowly Dereks fangs grew back and his hands which were dug into her hips had no claws anymore. Braeden was sure he pierced skin but didn’t care now. “My mom was killed by a wendigo. Your entire family was killed by hunters. We were both left young and look where it got us.”  
With a sweeping gesture she described them, here sitting on her werewolf boyfriend and a gun next to his head. In addition to that the wounds his claws accidently made.  
“We are messed up. I don’t want my child to become messed up. I don’t want my child walking around without a mommy. I don’t want my child walking around with anger as an achor. I don’t want my child to threaten her supernatural boyfriend with a gun. I don’t want my child to doubt the trust of their significant other. I love you so much and I couldn‘t imagine a life or a future with someone else… but I don‘t want this life for my babies.”  
The only thing Braeden saw now was Dereks glowing eyes. She only felt his warm hands. Only heard his hard breathing.  
“I want my child to be happy. I want to spare it from all the pain we went trough. How can I do that when some alpha or werejaguar kills me. How can you do that when you mess up once and the Cavaleras hunt you. Hunt us. How can we be sure that our child will be happy when one cannot be happy while living this life? It‘s not you Derek. It‘s this. All of this. And I am so sorry that I hurt you but I just can‘t.”  
  
Derek started to stroke her hips slowly. He completely understood where she was coming from. They’ve lost so much in the past and aren’t even older than 25. Life has been rough for the both of them. So Braeden being afraid to have children was actually not quite unrealtistic. It was logical and Derek actually wanted to beat himself up for not realizing sooner. But he also knew one thing. He wouldn’t let his children suffer. Never.  
“Do you trust me? Do you trust my wolf?” he asked with a soft voice. Braeden looked at him slightly confused. “Why?”  
“Do. You. Trust. Me. And. My. Wolf.” he repeated resolutely. Their eyes met in the dark and gave each others feelings. Good feelings. Meanwhile Braedens walls have been torn down.  
“Yes. Yes I do.”  
“Good because we will defintely never let our children suffer. None of them will lose a parent and none of them will lose a family member. For gods sake none of them will lose their entire family at once. Do you hear me? This is a promise.”  
Braeden gasped at his words. “I promise you, Braeden.” She shook her head because he couldn’t promise that. How could he promise this? What if every hunter in the whole world would unite against them? How would he keep them save?  
“We will spare them the pain of this. And you know what?”  
“What?” she asked with trembling voice.  
“You will too.”  
Braeden pressed her lips together in a thin line and just went weak. Her face buried in Dereks neck and her eyes closed in fear. Maybe this was dream. Maybe she was still on the plane dreaming that Derek would promise her that.  
“You will protect them.” Derek whsipered while his hand wandered from her hips to her back.  
“You will protect them from losing a parent, from losing their family. And I promise you we will be there every step you take!”  
Her hands buried in his henley. “Don’t… don’t make promises you can‘t keep.” His hand reached her head and stroked fondly trough her hair. “Derek don’t…”  
“I promise you.”, he mumbled. “Nothing will ever happen to them. No creature will touch a hair on our children. Never. I promise.” His voice was so soft his hands were so hot and his warm breath against her ear was overwhelming.  
“Derek don’t say this.”  
“I promise you.” he mumbled and turned them around so that she was under him. Her eyes were closed because she didn’t believe in his promises. Not yet. Derek knew that they needed more. They always needed more.  
  
A moan escaped Braedens lips as Derek started to kiss her on the neck. Biting and licking. She loved sex with him always loved it even before she actually fell in love with him. Her eyes were still closed when Derek kissed down her throat and marked her up. She wouldn’t open them because she felt like she would accept those false promises of him if she opened her eyes. His hands skimmed over her ribs and went under her tank top. Gasping because of his hot hands on her skin, his hands were  even hotter then his kisses on her throat. Her ears only heard his empty promises.  
Another moan, as his finger breached her bra while simultaneously grinding down on her.  
“No one will lose his parent. Everything will be fine.” he whispered while unclasping her bra with one hand.  
“I promise you.”  
It was like a mantra and in some way Braeden fell in a kind of trance. Almost didn’t realize how Derek stripped her slowly while massaging every tense part of her body, hot breath on her skin and taking her scent in with deep breaths. The mantra never stopped.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” she said desperately trying to make him understand.  
How could he expect her to believe him? Just like that. No one was safe in this world. And he still went with his empty promises while taking off his own clothes. While breathing down on her neck, while marking her up, getting her wet with him grinding his cock between her folds, massaging her clit.  
“Derek…” she warned him after he promised her to keep all of them safe. “Don’t…” she started but  
gasped as Derek started to stroke her nipples with his tongue and to tweak the other one with his fingers.  
A load moan and Braeden bucking up. Maybe she should be ashamed that she is having sex on Lydias bed but she couldn’t care less right now. She needed Derek. It’s like she was the one with the wolf inside her because the past seven days were crazy. She almost went crazy.  
Suddenly she opened her eyes and turned them with a smart move back into their previous position with Derek beneath her.  
  
Derek looked up at her his hands tight around her hips. She was gorgeous above him. Her lips slightly parted, her hair a mess and her hot slick folds between her legs embraced his hard cock. Her breast were perfect round shaped with perked nipples, a slight sheen of sweat covered her skin.  
Braedens eyes narrowed while she licked her lips.  
“Listen Hale…” she started her hands touching his chest while doing light moves on his cock. Rubbing her bundle of nerves on his erection.  
“Stop making promises you can’t keep.” she whispered into the silence. “Do you think you just can make those promises and I relent? Do whatever you want? We’re talking about children, Derek! I can’t…” Her muscles relented as she dropped on Derek and buried her face in his neck again mouthing at his throat. Trying to appease his wolf, trying to make both sides of him understand where she is coming from. “Don’t promise me this, Derek. You don’t know what the future…”  
“Hush.” Appeard his soft voice in the dark. “Whatever is in the future. Our children will be safe. Always.” He felt how Braeden shook her head vaguely and started to grind up against her. “D-Derek… Oh…” she moaned and tried to sat up again so she could controle the rhythm but Derek wrapped his arms around her upper back and his other hand grabbed her butt hard.  
“Ah!” Braeden yelled surprised but had a moan following up right after. Derek kept grunting in between his promises sometimes moaning deep.  
It grew hot and slick between them not just because of their sweaty bodies but because of Dereks dick leaking precome.    
“I will keep them safe.”  
Derek pressed Braeden harder against his chest Braeden trying to participate in the grinding wiggling helplessly.  
“You will keep them safe.”  
Slowly Braeden felt her orgasm growing her moans were turning into whines she desperately tried to stifle. Sex with Derek was awesome but she hated nothing more when a whine left her lips. It just annoys her.  
“My wolf will keep them save. They will be happy.”  
“Derek…” If she wanted to ride him he better stopped rubbing his hot wet cock against her clit. She could even hear their sexes touching, her fluid making noise and arousing her more. More. Mo…- “Derek! I… I…” Her hot breath against his neck made him rigid his thrusts grew harder and his longing to come and to bury his cock into her grew also.  
“Nothing and no one will hurt them.”  
As Dereks hand on her butt went down and disappeared in her cunt Braeden failed at trying to stifle a shout.  
  
Isaac tensed up and blushed therefore Allison looked him questioningly up. “What’s wrong?”  
Scott groaned and grimaced while burying his face in a pillow. Unlike Malia whose face lightened up. “They are breeding!”  
Lydia perked up at that. “They are what?!”  
“Uhm… Malia I think they are not actually breeding… Maybe-” - “No Stiles. They are having sex upstairs.” Isaac interrupted the Stilinski and shook his head while muttering something under his breath.  
Kira rubbed Scotts back compassionately. “At least they stopped fighting.” Danny laughed at that. “Or they are having angry sex on Lydias bed.”  
Exhausted the banshee closed her eyes and sent prayers. “I really hope they are having make up sex on the floor.”  
  
Derek was still hard and certainly not done with his girlfriend. “We promise you. My wolf and I will make you and them happy.” he mumbled and smiled at her groan which was definitely not caused by arousal because they weren’t moving.  
“Fuck you… Hale.” A laugh slipped out of his mouth and Derek went back to move his two fingers which were still buried deep inside of her. “Ugh…” she gasped but made otherwise no words.  
Derek stayed silent as well. Stopped talking for a few minutes and just stimulated the mecenary furthermore. He took a deep breath taking the smell of Lydias room in. It still smelt like Lydia but the smell of sex was way stronger. The smell of Braedens fluid was so potent his cock might explode alone from the smell. Still he did not move beside his fingers. After a few minutes Braeden winced and to flinched a little bit. Derek knew that she was tired and exhausted but he needed more.  
His fingers left her sex and he lead his cock to her opening Derek felt her tense up immediately. Too slow Braeden pushed her head up and looked at him. Uncertain. Insecure. Scared.  
“Do you trust me?” he asked her while looking her deep in the eyes.  
Braeden swallowed. This was Derek Hale beneath her the guy she met years ago. The guy she hooked up with casually. The guy she fell in love with months after. The guy she moved in with. The guy she fell in love with. The guy who promised that he and his wolf would  protect their children from all the pain and sorrow in this world.  
She reached between them to touch his cock gave him a few strokes and lead it in front of her core.  
“Yes.” Slowly she pushed her hips down. “I trust you.” Derek pushed into her exhaling loudly. “And I trust your wolf” Braeden said while controling the rythm never letting Derek pound mindlessly into her. “But if you break your promise…” Rotating her hips and letting her walls constrict around Dereks hot big cock inside of her. “I will make you suffer.”  
Derek let out a guttural moan, his entire body vibrated with the feelings, the lust and his wolf howling inside of him. Clawing at his controle. Happy, Thankful. Horny. Therefore Braeden felt it deep inside of her. “Deal.” Derek grunted thus Braeden had to grin. With a swift move she threw her hair back and moaned loudly. She loved it when she could ride, Derek he would move with her trying to satisfy her. Trying to go deeper while she tried to clench harder around him so that she would never forget how big he was. How good he felt. How much she needed him.  
Derek went almost insane with the need to thrust up due to the fact that she never stopped moving her hips like an alluring dancer. But she knew that she was in controle that he wouldn’t do anything without precisely telling him to do so. Alone knowing this spiked her arousal up, made her second orgasm coming quicker. The fact that this man will definitely be the father of her children made her grinding down harder, rotating her hips more aggressively and stroking over Dereks broad chest and hard abs.  
Suddenly Derek sat up so that his face was right in front of her. He put his hand in his hair and pressed his mouth on hers. The kiss was rough and demanding but Braeden was totally down for this. She clenched down as hard as she could and grinned at Dereks gasp.  
“Please tell me you are coming because I am close…” she demanded to know but Derek stayed silent. Braeden only heard him panting  and moan occasionally.  
“Come on, Derek let’s come together.” she started talking while wrapping her arm loosily around his neck and pressing her forehead against his. Their breaths collide and the heat was too much.  
“Make me come while your cock spurts in me.” Dereks hand on her hips got firmer and his other started massaging her breast. “Coat my insides with your come, Derek.”  
The werewolf never tried to pound into her just went with her grinding, rotating and seductive movements. He was almost there; this close. Braeden knew it because his grip got firmer and his fitful breathing. His hand on her breast almost hurt.  
“Do it, Derek.”  
Dereks took her in a hug which was a little but too tight their foreheads still touching and their lips only brushing. “Make me a mommy.” And with those words accompanied by her hot tongue on Dereks lips, he came so hard that he lost control of his wolf.  
Braeden came the second she felt his hot come inside of her, her second orgasm hit her harder than the first thus she only heard the blood rushing in her ears and her own shout.  
Derek moaned and growled a little bit as his girlfriend rid her orgasm out knowing that she moved uncounciously. He sighed softly and loosened his tight hug, Braeden immediately slumped down and leaned comepletely on her boyfriend.  
He fell back onto the bed with Braeden against his chest. They catched their breath thinking about what they’ve just done.  
It hadn’t been just make-up sex. Derek knew that they did more. For one they talked about trust which always bugged him. He always felt that Braeden never really trusted him or his wolf but now he knew better. Braeden trusted them completely which lead to the second.  
They will have children. Braeden agreed to have children someday. Earlier she didn’t even wanted to think, alone talk about children until Derek mentioned it and found out that children haven’t been an option for her. Now it’s different and they belong to their plan to stay together, to have a future.  
The third they did was actually trying to procreate whereas Derek wasn’t sure because he did not know if Braeden kept taking the pill. Secretly Derek hoped that he managed to impregnante her  because he never felt more ready to have children with Braeden than right now. And he knew Braeden was too.  
His hands stroked her back soflty while he got lost in his thoughts and listened to her breathing. He was not prepared for her sudden words. “You better put that bun in the oven because I might not be in the mood to get pregnant in the next few weeks or months. This was your chance, Hale.”  
“Don’t worry. You will never have to worry.”  
Braeden pushed against Dereks shoulders so that her head went up and she could look Derek in the eyes. A smile was spread across her face; a sincere and knowing smile. He was right she really has no need to be worried anymore because Derek and his wolf promised her to keep their children safe.  
She kissed him softly on his lips. “ I love you.”  
“I love you too Braeden.”  
  
Braeden did not become preganant, Derek was bummed but she reassured him that they should use the peace in Beacon Hills to keep trying. Unfortunatetly a witch coven tried to take the town over and use the nemeton as source for their powers.  
Derek and Braeden conceived in the night in which Kira almost died.  
Braeden realizied she was pregnant when Peter killed the daughter from the leader of the coven.  
Derek felt the first kick exactly 20 seconds before one of those witches put a spell on him.  
Braeden got the first time Braxton Hicks after she shot the last witch in the battle McCall pack against the witch coven.  
A healthy girl was delivered long after their victory over the witches but only days before the next crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to get some feedback and advice on writing, this is my second fic but I am still quite insecure with this. I hope you still liked it!


End file.
